1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf accessory which keeps the club handle/grip dry when laying the club on wet or damp grass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An accessory for keeping the handle of a club dry is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,621 but only as a secondary function of that accessory.